Legal Clearances Act
Legal Clearances Act An act to standardize clearances pertaining to investigations regarding criminal activity and internal threats to the Kingdom conducted by law enforcement to facilitate the necessary flow of information for legal efficiency. AUTHOR: Lady Evelynn Greene, Countess of Greenewich SPONSORS: 1 Levels of Clearance # A level 1 legal clearance allows that law enforcement official access to basic information necessary to complete his or her duties in that position. Access to House Documents is restricted to only those that are readily available to the public. # A level 2 legal clearance allows that law enforcement official access to more detailed information required to not only complete his or her own duties, but to allow for coordination with other units working toward the same goal or working on the same investigation. Access to House Documents is granted to include anything pertaining to his or her present work that will aid in completion of his or her given mission. # A level 3 legal clearance allows that law enforcement official access to non-classified information that is deemed restricted from the public eye. This includes information pertaining to specific investigation related leads and does not include open access to these documents without reason to access them. # A level 4 legal clearance allows that law enforcement official access to non-classified information that is deemed restricted from the public eye, without the necessity of providing written or verbal explanation for accessing these documents. This includes records kept pertaining to individuals of interest for law enforcement, suspicious activity within the city, and documented incidents that may tie together to assist in breaking down a larger case. 2 On Granting Legal Clearances # Clearance level will be granted by the head of that law enforcement branch, unit or division as they see fit. # Clearances may not be granted to those not employed by a branch of law enforcement. Documents must be obtained by an active member of law enforcement only. # Level 4 legal clearance will be granted those holding the Lord High Prosecutor and Lord High Constable seats. 3 Exceptions to Standardized Clearances # Individuals employed by law enforcement that do not regularly hold a certain clearance may be granted such temporarily to complete a given task or mission, with written explanation from the highest ranking member of their branch or unit. All documents requested or provided should be validated by means of written word to the official granting higher than normal clearance for an investigation. # Releasing restricted or classified information for the purpose of court proceedings or interrogation must be approved by the leader of that branch or unit that holds the information in question. 4 On Stormwind Intelligence # As SI:7 exists solely under the discretion of His Majesty, this act shall not alter the agency’s functionality, access or procedures in any way and will continue to be handled internally at the discretion of their heads and/or His Majesty. 5 On Top-Secret or Classified Information # Regardless of the legal clearance level of the requesting individual, top-secret or classified documents or information may only be released at the discretion of the leader of the branch or unit supplying it. # Top-secret or classified information held by the Council of Ministers will only be released at their discretion and only when such action will not create a potential risk to the Kingdom, her colonies, or her allies. 6 On Court Proceedings # Registered barristers of the kingdom maintain a “Barrister’s Clearance”, allowing them to access all information pertaining to the case they are accepting. Any files pertaining to the investigation should be released to them. # Barrister’s have the legal authority and right to access information pertaining to witnesses of their accepted cases, to allow efficiency in the proceedings and an understanding of the witnesses. This includes public information regarding affiliations or previous work in the Kingdom. It shall also include the witnesses’ criminal background. 7 Investigative Integrity # Regardless of clearance levels held by the individual obtaining necessary documents or information, no restricted information should be released to the public or to those not employed by law enforcement to maintain the integrity of the investigation and ensure it may be completed without issue or question. # Regardless of clearance levels held by the individual obtaining necessary documents or information, no information pertaining to the investigation as a whole should be released to the public prior to the closing of that investigation without permission from the head of his or her branch or division. 8 Short Title and Commencement # The short title of this act shall be “The Legal Clearances Act”. # The provisions of this act shall come into force immediately. Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Stormwind Law Project Category:Legal Documents Category:Documents Category:Laws of Stormwind Category:Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles